


【德哈】坠入爱河

by yaosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaosen/pseuds/yaosen
Summary: *含糖百分百的甜饼*医师德X警察哈*OOC警告*LOFTER:耀森，欢迎来找我玩





	【德哈】坠入爱河

你会在什么情况下爱上一个人？

是在街角的饮品店，透过咖啡氤氲的水汽陷入某位女士的眼眸，还是在正午的篮球场上沉迷于某个男孩跃动的身影。

或许恋爱的感觉大体相似，但是进入爱情的方式却各不相同。

 

 

现在是晚上十点四十五分。

哈利·波特正位于飞向曼彻斯特的返程飞机上，他特意订购了经济舱的靠窗座位，坐在这个位置可以清楚地看到城市的灯火阑珊，哈利把额头抵在玻璃上，看着它们逐渐摇曳下坠，缩成微小的星点，然后在机翼破出云层的时候被遮挡的严严实实，哈利每次出差都会这么干，颇有种仪式感。

他百无聊赖地刷着手机，试图打发这一段无聊的时光。如果说今天有什么跟以往不同的，那就是今天没有德拉科的信息轰炸，这个时间他应该在加班。

 

德拉科·马尔福这个名字在波特迄今为止的人生中具有极强的存在感。

比如在聊天软件上搜索疤头二字，会蹦出来634条来自联系人【秃头】的消息记录。

随便戳开一条便会跳转到某月某日的聊天记录。

 

 

-疤头，我好像记得提醒过你今天复诊？

 

 

虽然他的语气真的很欠揍，但是不得不承认德拉科作为一名医生，他的确是有实力的。马尔福家的确阔绰，不过主治医师的席位也并非是拿钱就能买来的。

德拉科当年作为医学院的第一名顺利毕业。

而哈利也是警校的第一名。虽然说医学跟法学并没有太大的可比性，可他们却总想争个高低。

 

 

-我猜大名鼎鼎的波特队长对死亡毫不畏惧，是不是？

 

 

他们是对头，但不是敌人。

哈利·波特救过德拉科·马尔福，而德拉科·马尔福也救过哈利·波特。

波特曾经在一次医闹里，把一个正要拿着酒瓶子往德拉科脑袋上招呼的壮汉撂倒在地。

德拉科也曾经在手术台上，帮波特取出射进腹腔的子弹。

他还记得自己在病床上悠悠转醒的时候，德拉科就穿着白大褂站在旁边，眉毛拧在一起，板着脸说他如果再这么下去，迟早有一天都来不及被送到医院就会嗝屁。

 

哈利把手机扣在桌面上，转头望向窗外，外面黑压压的一片，玻璃反射出哈利的倒影，他看着那个跟自己一模一样，动作同步的镜像，发现了一个事实。

他在笑。

他因为看着跟马尔福的聊天记录而微笑。

 

爱情就是不经意间的一记深入灵魂的冲撞。在距离地面一万四千米的高空中，由费洛蒙引发的，从胸腔到脑髓的小型地震。坚硬的心脏被叩开小口，从里面流出甜腻的汁液。

波特霎那间坠入爱河。

 

他从来没想到自己会爱上马尔福，也没想到自己会以这种方式爱上马尔福。

而现在他不得不承认，爱情就是这么蛮横又不讲道理地到来了，并且就像是他读警校的时候斯内普给他扣分一样毫无预兆。

这种感觉是突如其来的，一种酥酥麻麻的奇妙感席卷了他全身上下的每一个细胞。操控了波特的四肢百骸，推动着他做出某项果断而大胆的决定。

心脏在胸腔内砰砰狂跳，波特攥着手机，点进了德拉科的聊天窗口，然后在键盘上敲敲打打，又删删减减，最后只留下四个字。

 

我喜欢你。

 

这条信息发出去以后波特可能会面临两种结果。

一种是马尔福多了一个笑话他的资本，他已经能想象的到德拉科晃着手机站在他面前下颚高高扬起的姿态了。

第二种就是德拉科答应，然后他们在一起。

而无论结局是哪一种，波特都已经做好了接受它们的觉悟。所以他盯着那条短信，深吸了一口气，摁下发送键。

 

 

收到这条信息的时候德拉科正在值班室填表，手机在木桌上震动了两下以后便归为平静。德拉科一边蹙着眉头想又是哪个患者大半夜给他发信息一边划开了屏幕。在看清楚信息的内容跟发件人以后他的大脑空白了那么两秒，一大滴墨水顺着钢笔尖滴落在纸上，将龙飞凤舞的几个签名糊成一片。他把笔扔在旁边，用力揉了揉眼睛，重新确认了一遍短信内容。

 

波特大半夜给他发消息是合理的。

有人给他告白也是合理的。

然而这两者合在一起，波特大半夜发短信给他告白…

梅林的袜子啊，他可能是加班加出癔症了。

 

但是消息就显示在屏幕上，白底黑字的确是“我喜欢你”而不是“我想一枪毙了你。”如果是后一种，那德拉科根本不会惊讶，但是它却是前者。而他的联系人里除了哈利·波特以外也没有人的备注是疤头了。

波特的确在给他表白。

 

在确认了这点以后各种设想便一股脑地涌上来。

他最先想到的是波特是不是在外面出了什么事，毕竟因为公务这位小警察也没少往他们医院跑，甚至有那么两次还是被抬过来的。

但是波特没理由这么突然地发这么一条短信过来？

亦或是波特被盗了号？或许这只是一个玩笑？但是今天并不是愚人节。

手机又是一阵震动，这把德拉科吓了一跳，脑内的各种猜测也被打断了。

 

“我是认真的，马尔福。”

 

“好啊。”德拉科在屏幕上敲下了回复，他已经想好了，如果这真的只是波特一时兴起的玩笑，那么他回去以后也会把这当成一个玩笑。既然波特玩的起，他也玩得起。然后等到波特真的跑来笑话他的时候他就会对波特讲：“天呐你不会真的以为我当真了吧？”

这样他也不会丢面子，他可以全身而退。

 

“我马上下飞机。”

 

“那我去接你。”

 

并不同于以往的对话语气，两个人都快速的进入了角色。太过于顺理成章以至于显得有些怪异。

好，德拉科要去接他的男朋友了（或许还不是）。德拉科的喉结上下滚动，他抓起披在椅背上的外套转身离去。

 

 

晚上十一点五十二分

德拉科站在机场出口旁边的便利店门口，看着波特拖着行李箱风尘仆仆地走到自己面前站定。

 

“今天似乎不是愚人节。”

 

“我知道。”

 

波特觉得德拉科随时都会说出一句“那是我开玩笑的。”而德拉科觉得波特也会。

 

他们就这么在便利店前的路灯下对视着，暖黄色的光线渲染了他们的侧颜，良久的沉默，两个人都在等着对方的反应：戳破这个似真似假的荒诞剧情，然后他们相互取笑过后各回各家，回归原本的生活。但是他们都没出声，德拉科的手在身后攥成拳头微微颤抖着，波特觉得自己全身的血液在这个时候仿佛都汇聚到了头顶，希望天色够暗能够帮他遮挡可能已经变的通红的脸色。

 

波特率先打破了这种诡异的沉默，他的手颤颤巍巍地抬起来，抓住德拉科的领子向下拽。如果德拉科想要这个到此为止，那么这个时候他就应该拍开他的手了。但是德拉科没有，他的身体被拽的微微前倾，以至于接下来的吻也就理所当然。

 

午夜十二点的报时钟声准点敲响，回荡在空旷的广场上，这意味着新一天的来临，而从这一天开始，他们两个的关系也发生了改变。

 

 

“波特，你的脸好红。”

 

“…闭嘴，马尔福。”

 

 

END

 

———————————————

不要纠结这种陷入爱情的方式合不合理，爱情不讲道理。

这种方式真实存在，我亲测的。


End file.
